Mac Fights Gay Marriage
pulls out the big guns to protect the sanctity of marriage, while the rest of reaps the rewards of marital bliss. Recap 11:00 AM, On a Thursday, Philadelphia, PA After unsuccesfully trying to use Dennis' membership to sneak into a gym, Mac encounters his old friend The Tranny (Carmen) who has undergone surgery to remove her penis. Mac is excited until, he finds out that Carmen is married to Nick her portly african american husband. Charlie shares some almonds he found in an alley before Mac barges into the Bar outraged that Carmen has got married to a dude, which Mac declares is a gay marriage. Nobody else sees how that constitutes a gay marriage as one is a girl and the other is a guy. Mac insists Nick is a homosexual, to which the gang correctly states that Mac himself dated her before she got her dick cut off. This opens the arguement of marriage and whether it's between 2 people who love each other or procreation, or if Mac is simply jealous that somebody married Carmen before him. After Mac leaves, Dennis begins to think about his own marital status and his old high school sweetheart Maureen Ponderosa and Dee's old crush Bill Ponderosa. Later at Frank and Charlie's apartment Charlie strains his back to which Frank tries to help but ends up straining his back too. Charlie then makes the suggestion that he and Frank should get married so that he can be put on Frank's insurance won't have to pay for the chiropractor. Frank is reluctant at first as he does not see how it benefits him. Dee and Dennis get ready to meet Maureen and Bill at Subway, both feeling a little nervous when Dee bails after finding out that Bill has gained a lot of wieght since high school and is now married. Maureen and Dennis reconnect, after an ackward conversation about her father's suicide. Mac returns to the gym with a Bible preaching Romans 1:27 to convince Carmen and Nick that their marriage is a since. Nick counters with an excerpt from Exodus 20:21 and an argument ensues, as to whether Mac is gay or if he's just jealous of Carmen and Nick's marriage. Mac denies both accusations, and leaves defeated. Charlie and Frank got to courthouse to fill out the papers for their domestic partnership, while Frank contests that he still doesn't see how it's going to be good for him. There they meet Denis and Maureen who have just recieved their marriage license, compared to the mountain of paper work for their marriage. Dennis returns to his apartment and tells Mac about his marriage, eventually telling Mac that he has to move out of the apartment because of his new marital status, citing that Mac never signed a lease and doesn't actually own anything. Dennis closes the door on Mac, effectively turning him out. Charlie and Frank got the gym to speak to Carmen about their partnership, thinking she would be the expert on gay marriage. After clearing up an argument about who would be the man and woman in their relationship, and not having the other ones dick cut off, Frank and Charlie decided that 2 dudes getting married would not be gay afterall. Mac tries to move into Dee's apartment, but soon discovers that she is having an affair with the married Bill Ponderosa. Dennis is about to go out to meet the Gang when Marueen insists that they watch movies together. When Dennis realizes her flaws (coupled with an aforementioned "dead tooth") he begins to have second thoughts about his marital bliss. Alliances *Charlie and Frank - agree to get married to each other for insurance purposes. *Dennis and Dee - meet up with Bill and Maureen Ponderosa respectively. Recurring Roles * Carmen - Brittany Daniel * Maureen Ponderosa Guest Stars * Nick * Bill Ponderosa Episode Title Notes *Dennis mentions Lethal Weapon 5, a film that he and his friends made which will later be the focus of "Dee Reynolds: Shaping America's Youth" Please add notes here. Continuity Please add continuity notes here. Quotes : : Marriage is about procreation, okay? This is gay marriage. (illustrates by taking 2 extension cords and banging them together repeatedly.) That's 2 dudes banging each other, what do you get from that? Nothing! Nothing! : : (sarcastically): That is a very persuasive arguement, you should take your powerful 'extension cord' argument straight to supreme court. : : Oh look, I got another text from Maureen. Terrific Hey this one's just a smiley face, that's nice how do I respond to that? What is that? Huh, is that a question? I want to break her thumbs!! : : Make it rain! Yes, run for your lives! Dah! Don't touch that money! That rain money... Get up! External Links Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes